


Drabbling Drabbles

by GhostTari



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-02-25 17:58:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2630942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTari/pseuds/GhostTari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You like me when I'm smug. Let's get you home and dry and you'll remember why."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

"Breathing isn't so boring now is it?" A smug grin lifted the corners of John's mouth. 

Cold water trailed down the collar of Sherlock's button up as he sputtered soggily. Head still spinning, he glared ineffectually at John.

"Sherlock!"

Lestrade braced himself against the door frame to catch his breath. 

"How many times have I told you to quit swanning off after people?!"

"Oh please. Just because your inept group of morons is too... "

" You're lucky I wasn't too slow this time, you tosser." John interrupted and grinned as he stepped over the unconscious body of Sherlock's attacker. "Quit insulting Lestrade and let me see your head." 

 

Sherlock sent another glower in John's direction and pushed against the bath to stand. 

"I'm fine."

"That's good to hear but I'm sure you won't mind if I double check that diagnosis with my medical degree, now will you?"

"You are far too cheery about this."Sherlock grumbled. 

John shifted closer. "Why shouldn't I be? I warned you she was crazier than she looked. So I got a spot of violence, I got to save my husband from death by bathtub, and I also get a healthy dose of I told you so." He grinned again. "You like me when I'm smug. Let's get you home and dry and you'll remember why." 

Sherlock shivered in a way that had nothing to do with the cold seeping down his collar as John pressed against his side. 

"Le... " He cleared his throat." Lestrade, let me know if your buffoons are unable to put together the obvious scene in front of them. I'll give you a statement tomorrow." 

"But... " Lestrade sputtered. 

" Don't worry Greg. I'll return him only slightly worse for wear tomorrow. " John winked.


	2. Chapter Two

A moan. 

Giggles as a nose trails up his calf. 

Gasps. 

A tongue laps at him. Teasing and coaxing his furled bud to open. 

"Oh god. Please!"


	3. Chapter Three

John glared at Sherlock as the man in question worked to stifle his giggles. How the erstwhile detective had remained damage free while John had turned into a veritable garden of color was beyond him. 

He rubbed a green hand through pink hair. 

"Fuck you very much Sherlock! How am I supposed to go I to the surgery looking like a tropical fish?"

Sherlock guffawed before attempting to school his features into something resembling serious. 

"Your unfortunate timing cannot possibly be blamed on me." A few snickers leaked out. "They shouldn't be permanent. A good scrub should get them off." 

Sherlock stood and took John's hand. "I'll help!" He grinned as John turned his back and dragged him toward the bath. He could only hope John would be relaxed enough after that he wouldn't notice or care about any lingering color.


	4. Chapter Four

"Jesus, love. More!" 

Fingers hard around his hips, teeth grazing his back. 

Push and pull. 

"Ung."

Slick trailing obscenely down his thigh. 

"Just like that! Sher... Please! Harder!"

The knot catching on his rim. Forced past with a yelp and a groan. 

"Yes! Just like that!"

Teeth clamp down on his gland and his world goes dark.


	5. Chapter Five

Rhythmic beeping. Black. 

Rhythmic beeping. Whooshing. Black. 

Rhythmic beeping. Whooshing. Taste of plastic. 

Eyes slit open as he tries to comprehend his surroundings. His gaze darts frantically between the monitors above the bed, the medical equipment lining either side of the bed and the tops of the plain white walls. All that is visible from his position. 

His lungs fill with oxygen and for the first time he registers the plastic tube invading his mouth and throat. He gags and tries to reach for the tube. 

"Sherlock?" Oh thank god. It's John. John can help. 

He gags again on the tube. 

"Sherlock, I need you to calm down love. Look at me." John's face appears in the space above Sherlock's head. 

Sherlock focuses on John's face. Those corn blue eyes he couldn't believe held so much love for him. 

Given something to focus on besides his own panic, he notices for the first time the new shadows behind those eyes. 

Something isn't right. 

"Sherlock?" His attention has wandered. He refocuses on those loving eyes. "Sherlock, do you know where you are?" 

He opens his mouth, a snappish retort at the ready. 

"No no no. Don't try to talk. The tube in your mouth and throat is a ventilator. Now that you're awake and stable the doctors will remove it. Do you remember what happened?"

He shakes his head. Last thing he remembers is a call from Lestrade following a round of truly spectacular sex. 

John clears his throat and shuts his eyes. 

"Love," he pauses and clears his throat again. "There was an accident on the way to Lestrade's crime scene. A lorry ran a light and hit the cab you were riding in. The cab driver was killed and you were thrown from the cab." 

John looks down and takes a deep breath as if to steady himself. 

"You... You've been in a coma for 2 weeks."

Tears trail their way down John's cheeks. Sherlock lifts his arm to brush them away. Or, he tries to. No matter how much he wills it he cannot get his arm to respond. He glances desperately at John and John wilts further under his gaze. 

"Your spine was damaged."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently without beta so if you notice any glaring mistakes, be polite and let me know. Thanks!


	6. Chapter Six

"Don't tease love." Greg growled behind him.   
John grinned and sank back an inch before pulling forward again. Arms grasped him and pulled him back to impale him fully on the cock under him. 

"Fuck!" He and Greg gasped in unison. Greg's hand slid forward to press firmly through his pubic hair and into his abdomen.   
"Feel that?" A groan escaped John's throat. "Feel that hard cock? Filling you, stuffing you, waiting to breed you?" 

"Please Greg! I need you!"

Greg lifted the smaller man up before letting him drop again. "Fill you up my love. Stuff you full of my pups till you can't walk." 

John cried out as he came suddenly. "Fuck! Yes! Please! Fill me!" As his hole clenched around Greg's knot, Greg jerked forward one final time with a howl. His teeth clamped down on John's scent gland and he released his load into his mate.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot bunnies and drabbles will be collected here. Future smut a good possibility. We shall see.


End file.
